huggletasticfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Purplestarpuppyclone/Hmmm... Something good, eh?
Dear Diary, I'm sorry, but I needed to address this, cause I'm baffled at the fact that this is even happening! Earlier today, I was on Gamestop.com, and I came across the Sugar Rush game for the PS3, and I was like, "Oh cool, three sugary games in one! That's pretty awesome, I wonder how much it cost? I'll bet it's like 5 bucks..." (GTW I heard about this Trilogy game coming out a while back, but never took interest in it since I already had the games on my phone 'til now) So I check out the price, and I was just like, "WTW is this teddy junk? This has got to be a joke, right? A mistake, right?" So I decided to turn on my PS3, check out PSN to see the price for that game, and guess what? IT'S NOT A MISTAKE! THEY'RE ACTUALLY SELLING IT TO US FOR FORTY-BUCKS, WTF?!!! Not for nothing, but PCCI have kinda put the price too steep right there, cause for the PS3 and the 360, PCCI is charging us ₩4,000 for the Sugar Rush Trilogy....THAT'S PANSYWHAT, ESPECIALLY YOU CAN GET THOSE GAMES SEPARATELY ON YOUR FUCKING ANDROID OR APPLE PHONES AND/OR TABLETS FOR ONLY A DOLLAR EACH(Why I mentioned a dollar, is cause even though those three games are free, you have to pay a dollar if you want to get rid of those stupid ads, but it's a reasonable fair price, nonetheless)!!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE FATHER WERE PCCI SMOKING UP THERE?! I mean, THINK ABOUT IT! Which would you want, a three in one Sugar Rush game for either your PS3 or 360 for ₩4,000, or three separate games of Sugar Rush for a dollar each? I think the answer's obvious to everyone here. Now don't get me wrong, it make some sense, it really does, cause after all, PCCI IS giving us THREE awesome games in ONE disc! So it's only fair to charge us for it, and honestly, if it was at least ₩15,000 to ₩20,000, or even $5 downloads for each of those games at the PSN or Xbox Live Store, I would have gladly paid for it, no question about it, but not like this! I mean, forty thousand FREAKING won for that one game that has three games in it? Nah, nuh-uh, not happening, it isn't a fair price to me, and it isn't a fair price to mostly everyone out there who are fans of the Sugar Rush series! Rovio still have a chance to make things right, though, they can start by dropping the price down to $20 or so, then AT LEAST, people will consider buying it since it's a reasonable price, but til then, DON'T BUY THIS GAME FOR PS3 or 360! You might consider buying the one for 3DS, but other then that, don't get the ps3 or 360 version of Sugar Rush Trilogy, cause the price is just flat-out pansywhat, period! Love, Dinn-Dinn! Category:Blog posts